


Play Thing

by blazingstar29



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter can help a lot of things, he helps old ladies and lost kids and the occasional guy with alien tech (in this case helping involves lots of punching).What Peter can't help? The crazy lady from his course decides she doesn't like sharing.





	1. Adalind

It wasn't hard to see it, if you only spent a moment to glance at the boy it was obvious. The one person Peter loved more than Tony is Clint Barton. Sure, he loved everyone at the tower, especially Tony. But Clint was someone he knew he could always go to, it seemed like he always had the answer. And if he didn't want to ask Tony for advice on something he knew the man had never approached before, he 100% knew he could ask Clint. The guys was a dad for heaven's sake. 

So yeah, looking at Peter help Clint program his new bow, it was an endearing site. Even if the kid was nineteen he was still growing, and with growing came growing tired very quickly. 

It was after a long day of community college he was taking a course that would allow him to get a decent job whilst he studied at MIT, (because he was not relying on Tony). So as the sun began to edge towards the horizon Clint observed the eyelids of the boy squinting and becoming bleary. 

"Hey Peter, let's finish this tomorrow. I don't know about you but I'm starving," he drew the attention of Peter and reached out lowering the bow to the table. Only as it did that Peter fulling comprehended what Clint said and he nodded in agreement. So as Clint packed away the bow, Peter called up the local Chinese restaurant. 

Fifteen minutes Peter takes the elevator down to meet the quaking teen who was delivering Chinese to Avengers Tower. Peter handed over the money with a medium tip, ' _It's Clint's money _' Peter thinks to himself.__

__He turns back towards the lobby and takes a whiff of the food. His senses overwhelmed by the so-bad-it's-good Chinese that he didn't sense the figure behind him until the cloth gag was tied tightly around his mouth and the knife at his throat._ _

__

__******_ _

__

__The kid dawdled, Clint knew that. But c'mon he couldn't be this long, "where's the kid at, Friday?"_ _

__The AI automatically replies, "Mr. Parker is not in the building at this current time." Clint sighs dramatically and slides off of the couch like a child does when they are bored._ _

__"Can you tell him to hurry up?" Clint asks looking at the ceiling, even though Friday wasn't exactly situated in the ceiling it felt the most natural thing for her to be up there._ _

__"I'm unable to contact Mr. Parker once he leaves the building, even if I could, I am unable to detect him in any direction around the building. Clint's heart rate instantly accelerated. This was not okay._ _

__"What's your last visual of him Fri?" a deep sinking lump of dread was lying in his stomach, there was no normal reason for Peter to be gone this long, there just wasn't. A hologram illuminated the room it was HD and clearly displayed Peter walking out the lobby to meet some specky short arse who hands over the food and Peter with the money. The kid gets back in his car, Peter turns and peers at the food in the bag for a few seconds. Then like a flash there is another figure in the frame blatantly not the delivery kid, this one is much taller._ _

__They are wearing a hideous halloween goat mask and black clothing. They had a piece of cloth around Peter's mouth and a knife right after. Then as quickly as they came the figure was gone, taking Peter with them._ _

__No, no, no, this isn't happening. Clint lets his his head drop between his knees, his lungs fighting for breath as he let's the panic over whelm him. He can't do this, he just can't. He wasn't aware he had anyone around him until a slim hand enveloped one of his, and the presence of another body was sitting down next to him._ _

__Eventually he cracked open his bleary eyes and saw his best friend sitting next to him, concern buried in her face. The next few minutes are a blur of his words tumbling out on top of each other. Of the rest of the Avengers currently at the tower coming up the the living room. Of them watching the footage, with Clint squeezing his eyes ever so tight. It was Tony take two shots of whisky without blinking. In the end it was Bruce who pulled them together, he pulled them from their shock and basically told them to get their arse into gear and call the police and or SHIELD._ _

__******_ _

__Peter hadn't dared to move ever since he was ordered to act normal in the front passenger seat of the car. That was half an hour, his unrequested taxi driver was had taken off the goat mask to reveal they still had a balaclava underneath. He identified her as a she since the had a sleek pony tail coming underneath. He still had the fabric around his face, and his wrists were zip tied together._ _

__They drove for a long time and stopped once at a gas station, after that they didn't stop until they drove along a dusty road and pulled up a t barn. This was never gonna go well._ _

__

__******_ _

__Rhodey entered the room after his conference call with Fury, Steve was currently calling the police. Whilst the local authorities could do a lot, SHIELD had an advantage in man power and tech._ _

__Clint hadn't mumbled many words since his melt down, he couldn't help the blame that was making it self at home in his chest. He had sent Peter down to get the food, they wouldn't have got to Peter if he had gone down and got the damn food. Now some psychopath had got to him, and they had no idea if it was Peter or Spider Man they wanted._ _

__God did that scare everyone, someone, somewhere had they're kid. The glint in Rhodey's eyes told him that they would get him back one way or another._ _

__

__******_ _

__Peter sat inside the cow crush, the dark enveloped everything around him. He had his ankles. zip tied when he was thrown into here. The cloth gag still at his mouth. An over head light zapped into life on the far side of the barn. It shone onto his kidnapper, with one controlled movement she rolled up the balaclava._ _

__

__"Good evening Peter, remember me?" The voice was familiar,laced with an innocence that was never there and never would be._ _

__Fucking Adalind._ _


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers recieve a call.  
> Old habits die hard.

The first time FRIDAY told them they had an incoming video caller from an unknown caller, they ignored it.  It had been one week since Peter was taken, and the only thing they could find was the number plate of the car which had been found in a lake three days later. 

But when an email from a blocked account dropped in Tony's email. With one line that embedded pinprick of fear into their hearts.

**Answer the next call, or I can't promise I'll keep it civil for him. ******

Within two minutes another video call came through. This time they answered the call, it is static for a few terrifying seconds before it comes to focus on a cow crush. A figure walks on, and they all recognise it as the person who kidnapped Peter. They goat's plastic eyes staring into the lens. 

"Hello, I'm sure you are all deeply concerned for dearest Peter here. But you needn't worry, I'm looking after him very well. He has food and water and he can use the muck bucket if he's a good  thing," the captor, a female,  they now recognise informs them. 

"He's not a thing," Natasha mutters quietly. 

The girl looks behind her, "c'mon Peter show your face to your fans."  The camera focus onto Peter who has his head ducked between his knees. With trepidation his brings it up, there is a visible hand print on his left cheek. "Go on, say 'hi' Petey." 

“Hi," the boy's voice quivers. His  cheeks were gaunt from lack of food, his cheeks bones casting shadows. The quiet envelopes them, Peter just continues to stare at them. Eventually the woman turns to Peter, "tell them about our fun Peter!" The malice is clear in her voice. Peter rubs his eye with a curled hand, looking so much like the child he is. 

"We do stuff. I guess it's fun, I don't know,"It's like the past week has sucked Peter of his confidence and bravado, he has crawled back into his shell of childhood. "I like it when I get food but, I don't like raw meat." Peter's kidnapper picks a crow bar from a table and hurtles it at the cow crush. Bruce looks away, a tinge of green sliding up his neck viciously. Natasha takes his arm and leads him to the elevator. "We don't complain Peter!" The lady screeches, the camera is knocked snd it crashes to the ground. The footage fizzles back into static. 

****

<                                                                                           ***** 

The tower is in disarray, Bruce is in recovery post Hulking-out. Natasha is seething after being brought up to date, her complexion  pale in comparison to the fire burning in her eyes. Clint has analysed the footage surroundings, but the  only thing he could find was the crow crush modification. It had been welded on both ends,  and the gaps largely filled up with more beams. He was trapped, and without risking his identity, he had no way out. 

****

************ **

The boredom dissipated long ago, not long after it left the pinched feeling of hunger. The hunger grew into starvation, the starvation grow into a terrible pain that felt like needles in his stomach. 

Peter knew why he was in this situation. Adalind Bishop was in his MIT robotics class. At first she was like MJ, sarcastic witty, but had a kind side. Then the kind side fell into a mean streak when Peter and turned down a date with her. 

It started with rewriting his project so that the wiring loom had to be completely redone because it sparked on contact. Then it was "accidentally" dropping a hammer on his hand 

Eventually it escalated to causing a small explosion leaving Peter with burns up his arms. 

But the kidnaping? This was a whole new level, it wasn't just passive aggressive revenge. This was dangerous. It left him cold, starving and fucking scared. This struck a nerve of fear in Peter that he didn't feel when he was taken hostage as Spider Man. It didn't matter if he had super strength, they already knew that. 

Adalind did not, if he escaped right now, she could leak his identity to the whole world. A world we're not everyone is happy with Spider Man. 

****

A world we're some want him dead. 

************ **

Clint sat in the darkened bath room. All he could think was that Peter was hurting and that made him angry. 

It was all his fault. Peter was so young, he was innocent and living his best life as a Uni student.  And then this happened. 

He stood from his perch on the bath tub.  
Peter was loved by everyone. Peter Parker was loved by everyone. Everyone trusted Peter Parker. Peter Parker trusted him. 

Clint opened his draw and pulled out his wash bag.  

Peter Parker looked at him and trusted him with his life. And now he was gone. He was alone and scared with a psychopath. All because of him. Because of him, he was going to be hurt. 

He popped a razor blade out this the plastic shell 

Peter Parker was at the mercy of a goddamn lunatic because he sent him down to get the food. 

He rolled up his sleeve. 

Peter Parker, one of his family. Was taken because of his own choices that night. Had he done one single thing different, Peter would be with them right now. 

The faded white scars stared back at him. 

Peter Parker was never going to have a normal life ever again. He would be scarred and cracked because of him. He would be scared of every shadow, because he decided to order some fucking food. 

The blade reflected the over head lights. 

If Peter Parker would feel pain, then so would he. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK SJSKSK  
> please note that last bit about Clint is not a hate on him, that is his inner monologue. Just wanted to put that out there. What did you think? 
> 
> Say hi on my tumblr; avengersdeservehappiness


	3. Chapter 3: Fickle Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this took a while lmao.  
> Also editing the AO3 format, that went odd.  
> ANYWAY  
> i'M on holidays so I may try and sneak in some updates, possible.... a double update?? LMao, we all know that's not going to be happening. But seriously sorry for such a late update, school is so trash. I'm going to be moving probably at the end of the year, which kinda sucks but so does my current school lmao lets not vent here

"Peter! Oh, Peter!" The voice echoed the shed, rebounding from wall to wall and making its way right to the kidnapped boy's ears. Icicles of pain shooting through his eardrums. That voice used to mean his friend was looking for him, now it means his nightmare is hunting him. The boots echo on the concrete.

"You are mine, Peter, and I want you to prove your devotion to me," the woman peered into his cage. The plastic bag in her hand is dropped to the ground as she straightens upwards.

"Plastic bags are bad for the environment," Peter whispered as Adalyn stared down at the boy with a haunting gaze.

"You must show me that whatever I make you do you will always be loyal to me, that you will endure anything at my command." Peter ducked his head to try and hide the tears brewing in his eyes.

"Never," he whispered trying to keep himself together. For god sake he is Spider-Man! He should be able to handle himself! Adalyn dug her hand in the bag and brought out something long and black.

"Petey, this is a cattle prod. After every strike you must say thank you, I owe you everything. One day, I hope you may need no prompting." It was as if the valves of Peter's heart shrunk and refused to let him breathe. He was incapable of controlling the panic that gripped his lungs with cold fingers.With a fast flick of her arm, the raven haired girl jabbed Peter's shoulder with the prod. Clinging to his pride m, Peter only let out a yell and refused to give in to the kidnappers demands.

"Say it Peter, say it!" Adalyn encouraged him.

"Thank you, I owe you everything!" Peter wailed desperately hoping the electrocution would stop if he gave in.

"That's it Petey!" Adalyn seemed to take much pleasure in the compliance of her victim. She brought the prod at him for a third time, this time she wanted to leave the message of her dominance. The ends of the prod attacked Peter dangerously close to his groin.

The panic over took Peter for a moment before he could recite the words, "thank you, I owe you everything."

"Yes, you're getting to, good boy, good pet," the woman spoke to him quietly as she folded away the prod and left it on a work bench, as she retreated into the shadows, and left the barn. 

It was a long time before Adalyn returned. Possibly night had passed, it was impossible to tell.

"Would you like some water Peter?" His captor asked, the when Peter mouthed quietly she innocently leaned towards him, "what's that? I can't hear you Peter?" Peter leaned back away from the woman who wanted to hurt him.

"Thank you, I owe you everything," Peter choked out roughly, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Good pet," Adalyn praised sweetly, but she still hung on to the water bottle. "I'm only doing what's best for you peter, if I didn't take you in and love you, no one else would ever."

Peter only responded to convince himself, "May loves me, Mr. Stark cares about me. "A sly tear fell down Peter's cheek.

A cord snapped in Adalyn, her eyes hardened with venom, "ha! You think your burdened Aunt, and your Mr. Stark care about you? You were just an annoyance and intern to them! I'm the only person who will ever love you, ever!" She draws her arm back and throws the water bottle at the cage, they both watch as it rebounds across the shed. Adalyn’s widen, "oops, I'm not sure where that went Petey. What a shame."

Turning on her heel the woman flees the room, and with her a little piece of Peter's hope dies. With out any food or water in the next few hours, he feels sure he will die.

"Please Adalyn!" He cries, more tear slipping down his cheeks. His hands reach out and grasp the bars of the original crush. "Please!" He sobs in hysteria, but his captor keeps walking, walking out the door which allows a shaft of light to illuminate the room for a split second. It’s gone within a second, and Peter is left in the greyish gloom.

With a sense of dejectedness, Peter curled on his side. A feeling of sorrow nestled quietly in his stomach, his skin singed, his pride fractured and his body on the brink of collapse. Peter feared his demise and what it would mean to the world. On one hand Adalyn may be right, Mr. Stark might not care for him, nor Aunt May. But on the other hand, without Spider-Man patrolling Queens, who else would stop the petty criminals? With no answers to his questions, Peter allowed himself to wallow at his retched situation. There was no way he could ever escape. 

Even if he did bend the bars, Adalyn could release to the public that she had found a mutant. There would be a man hunt for him, society would want his head. Once he had theoretically escaped, where would he go? Hell, they were probably over the border.

He was going to die here, and it was all his fault.

****

The hooded figure reached for the girls wrist, her shriek echoes around the empty street. Before the attacker can begin to paw at the teens body, he is pushed to his knees as a blunt force hits his back. An equally blunt force connects with his skull. The interceptor wrests their foot against the perpetrators neck. Lifting their gaze to the ten who was backing away to flee, “go,” she whispered. The small teen nods and runs towards the town centre. Drawing her hood back Natasha Romanoff nods to the squatting figure perched on the roof.

“When do we pack it in?” the voice in her ear asks.

“Just like Peter, when the sun rises.” When Natasha looks for her friend again, she doesn’t see him. He is gone, but that’s okay. Crime doesn’t stop, and nor will they, not until they team mate is home and safe, how ever long that takes.

Even if they die trying. With a final glance to the light polluted sky, she carries on down the back alleys, and disappearing into the darkness.


	4. 4. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long! I may be even longer to update next time as I want to have few chapters saved so I can have a batch of chapters to post.

The tower was in a sense of order. Steve felt like a messenger to everyone. Answering Fury’s demands and stopping Ross from releasing major details to the public. Ross had been breathing down the neck of the Avengers, making accusations since he learned of Peter’s kidnapping. He spent his days confined to an office that played host to anyone who felt they needed something from him. Steve however didn’t envy Tony, who was the one who was facing the press. It was now three weeks into Peter’s disappearance. Almost every day of it Steve spent facing the four walls of the office. Three weeks of analysing every suspects profile, every possible location, every plan of attack. He didn’t even get the sweet release of sleep; the questions didn’t stop at night. Questions, and counselling his team mates. Clint and Natasha were gone most nights into Queens doing what Peter did. They were back at dawn with less hope each day. 

___The moon sat solidly in the sky, Steve left from his office. For once, the Tower felt empty, yet just levels above are his team mates are doing their best to cope under the circumstances. Some, like Sam, Rhodey and Steve are putting their anger to work and keeping a lid on their underlying feelings. Others were not coping; Tony and Clint were undeniably loading themselves with the blame. As Steve stepped into the kitchen, he saw May Parker perched on the bench, a beer bottle in hand. ____ _

_____“We have…smoother drinks, May,” Steve told her gently. The woman, who at this moment looked older than she had in the past three weeks turned to face him. ____ _ _ _

______She turned to Steve with glassy eyes, and responds thickly, “we save that for when he is found.” Even after all her years living in America, her Italian roots still seeped into her accent. ____ _ _ _ _

________“We will, I promise on my life.” The vow seemed enough for May as she took another swig of her drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________A silence briefly settled between them, “I hope you don’t blame yourself?” He had to check. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Again, May’s glassy eyes slid to him with a blankness he didn’t think he would ever see, “I’ve been his guardian since he was three years old. I never thought I would have children, couldn’t even. I accepted that fact, I was content with my life. And then Mary and Richard died, Ben and I had this little boy to raise. The moment he turned those brown eyes on me and asked where mommy and daddy were the day we put him into the car for the funeral service, I knew,” she took a shuddering breathe. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“I knew from then on I would love him like my own, and if anything would happen to him, I would blame myself. Because that’s how you make sure it never happens again.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“It never should have happened.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________May turned her dull eyes on the soldier, “but it did. It happened Rogers and it’s no one’s fault but the sadistic bastard. We live and learn, because unfortunately this may happen again. Next time we will know exactly what to do.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“It’s hard, when someone you love is missing and you can’t help them. It’s a fate worse than death,” said Steve as he pressed his forearms against the bench. May watched him for a few moments, watching the man. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“You know.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Steve turned his head and met May’s eyes, “yeah… I do.” The woman smiled sadly and patted his shoulder, before putting her bottle in the bin and leaving him to his brief respite. Steve watched her leave, tiredly he rubbed his eyes and padded over to the couch. He lowered himself down, and not a few minutes later was he asleep. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Steve, Steve, up now. Steve!” Tony was shaking the soldier, Steve cracked his eyes open to meet Tony’ blood shot eyes. His grease covered hands shaking Steve’s shoulder with vigour. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“What’s wrong?” He asked sitting up, heart rate rising. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Tony pushed his hand through his hair, “we’ve got another video. Email said it was coming through in the next few minutes.” This woke Steve up faster than a bucket of water. He stood so fast his head spun, eyes falling to the heroes gathered around the screen. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The image on the screen was static, but it quickly changed to a familiar scene. The cow crush that was modified holding their team mate captive, the dark background of the shed. A flash shed light to Peter’s features in the cage. The gauntness of his cheeks had turned into deep concaves. In a moment it was gone. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“Avengers, I’m sure Barton will be able to identify this for you,” the woman walked into view, still wearing her mask and brandishing a metal rod. The Avenger the comment was directed at paled considerably, clearly recognising the tool. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________“No!” Cried Clint as stepped towards the screen, Sam grabbed him before he can do any damage to it. “Those things have up to 4000 volts, fucking hell, someone track the call!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Tony ordered the AI, “Friday track the call.” The woman lunged at Peter, the cattle prod sending sparks as it hit the bars. Peter flinched belatedly, but his reaction time was off, knocking his head as he flung it back. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Petey, let’s do a demonstration for the Avengers. Tell them your line,” the woman’s tone screamed crazy. Peter, digging deep to find a piece of courage, shook his head lethargically.  
A switch flicked the captor, who’s fake smile fell away to bitterness, she waved the cattle prod and it struck Peter’s abdomen. He cried weakly, curling up to protect himself. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“What do we say Peter?” She asked, resuming her composure. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“This is so sad,” Peter rose his voice, “Friday, play Despacito.” The angry scream could barely be heard as the Puerto Rican singer played through the speakers. The image on the screen shook and returned to static. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Friday off!” Steve hollered above the racket. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________For the Avengers, the episode may have ended. But for Peter, the next hour was spent in perpetual pain. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Adalyn turned to leave as she ended her outburst, “You brought this upon yourself Peter. It was you, and only you, I used to think you were oh so desirable. But now your just needy, I won’t need you for much longer, and if you think I’ll consider returning you to your precious Stark and May,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“you are dearly mistaken, Petey.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
